the mysterious forest
by Wolfprincess99
Summary: kim and jack have a fight...kim runs off into a forest and almost gets herself killed, but as always jack is there to save her. kick happens, but kim is so scared she wont tell jack ehat happened tht night...theyve been through a lot of things but this is their greatest journey yet! enjoy this action/mystery/romance fanfic.. its my first so hopefully yall like it!:


Paste your document h

Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! The story mostly revolves around jack,kim, and jacks grandfather, but the other characters are mentioned in some parts in the story. I'm going to start off with one chapter and if I get good reviews I will continue I do accept corrective criticism but remember it's my first story so don't be too harsh! Anyways enjoy!

The monster Jacks pov

When I walked into the forest I was thinking of two things. Kim Crawford, and what the heck am I doing. Ever since me and kim had that fight at the dojo, I haven't been thinking clearly. When I got halfway into the forest, I heard a familiar scream. It was kim's scream. Kim! Kim where are you! I got no response. Kim! I started to look around franticly, still screaming her name. I began running through the forest yelling her name so hard that my voice almost gave out. I stopped running when I saw something… I walked closer and found out that it wasn't a something, it was a someone. I tried to make a sound but I just fell to my knees and began to cry. she's gone… my best friend and the girl im in love with is gone…as I continued to cry, a hand touched my face. I looked up and it was kim's.. jack.. she said but it was barely a whisper. Kim! Your alive I said with relief. She smiled at me and tried to sit up she fell back down and winced in pain. My eyes traveled down her body until I saw the huge gash on her leg. Kim what happened? I asked. She tried to talk but just started shaking and crying. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry. hey hey its ok you can tell me. I will always be here for you, I will always take care of you. Kim… I love you… she looked at me and said the words ive been waiting to here since I first met her.. I love you too jack. With that she pulled my face towards hers and gave me a soft kiss. Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend? I say with a smile. Uhh yea! I kinda thought we established that with the kiss we had back there she said with a chuckle. I picked her up bridal style and headed out the forest. I cant believe it took all of this for me to man up and ask you out. I say. Yea it took you long enough she said with a smile. We should get you to my house so I can get a better look at your leg. I could tell she wasn't too thrilled about it but she replied with a quiet "ok". When we got to my house I walked her to my room and laid her on my bed. I slid he pants leg up and went to go get the cleaning supplies. When kim saw the alcohol and tweezers, her eyes grew wide. Kim relax its fine, it will only hurt for a minute then I promise it will be over. Fine. lets just get this over with jack. I used the tweezers to take all the splinters and glass out of her wound. Then came the hard part. I looked at her to let her know I was about to apply the alcohol. She gave me a small nod and. And I began to pour it on her cut. She opened her mouth to scream but she closed it back. Kims a strong girl so I know she was fighting every urge to cry in front of me. Kim I know you want to cry so just do it.. you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me.. a single tear rolled down her face then she just began balling, but I knew it wasn't from pain. Kim what happened in that forest she tried to talk but she just started shaking and crying again. Hey its ok, you can tell me when your ready… after I wrapped her leg up, we walked down stairs and started watching twilight. Of course I didn't want to, but she was the one with the injury and shes the girl, so I just sucked it up and watched. Kim finally fell asleep so I went right with her. I heard someone calling my name but I was still asleep. It must be a dream. Then I heard it again. It was kim. Ok so this is not a dream, I opened my eyes to see a wide awake kim shaking me. What what is it? I asked still half asleep. My cuts gone! She said. Huh? Are you sure let me see. She gave me her leg and she was right the bandage and the cut was gone. It looked like it was never even a cut there. She looked at me but I was just as confused and shocked as she was. "I was hoping you would feel better". Kim and I turned around to see my grandfather standing in the door way. I got up and ran to hug him. Grandpa! What are you doing here? I thought you were studying in japan. I am but I came home for a little break before I go back. He said. Kim came up and joined us. Thank you I. he cut her off by sayig please, call me adam.. was my father he said with a ... Adam. so grandpa how did you fix kims leg? ahhhhh its an old family secret... your great great great grandfather created it for us karate men when we he was just a boy. it heals cuts,wounds,breaks,sprains, you name it. well thanks grandpa we really appreciate that he left the room. i looked over at kim and she looked pale.. hey are you ok? i asked.. umm yea jack im fine.i didnt believe her for one whats this time i wasnt taking no for an answer... its just i was thinking about that night... she stared off into space ang got paler by the look i know you dont want to talk about it but your going to have to face it sooner or later..No jack! im fine...kim, please let me help you. tell me one time that we didnt get through something. im here for you, i want to help you.. you just have to let me.. she sighed and began to talk.

ohh hahaha cliff hanger! what happened on that night is going to be revealed in chapter two.. that is only if you want me too continue;) let me kn ow what you think just dont be too harsh. its my first so i ahve lots to learn so thats where u guys come in.. just give me pointer,tips, etc.. and if you have any ideas on things i can put in the story, im all ears and ready for suggestions!

-lauryn

ere...


End file.
